Spring Cleaning!
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: When Charley gives the bros the day to spring clean the Garage, fun emerges.


Spring Cleaning! **Note from Blaze Van Wham: I was doing spring cleaning one day and a picture of the bros washing walls popped into my head. This idea turned into a fanfic. I don't own the BMFM, I just write fanfic. I also don't make any money from this.**   
**Copyright Notice: Jax is my creation. Anyone wanting to use her in their fanfic stories must e-mail me first about it. Jax is copyright 1998-1999.**   
**Reader's Note: Jax is Vinnie's fraternal twin sister, in case anyone reading this is confused.**   
****   
****   
****

**Spring Cleaning!**

Copyright 1998-1999

Written by Blaze Van Wham

July 29, 1999 

****************************************   


"Wake up!" Charley yelled into Jax's ear.   
"Huh? What?" Jax said, as she bolted up from her bed. "Charley? Why did you wake me up so early?" she asked.   
"I'll tell you later. But for now, help me wake up the guys." Charley told Jax. 

Once all of the mice were assembled in the living room, Charley asked them, "Do any of you know what day it is?"   
"Is this a trick question?" Modo asked, an 'I'm confused' look on his face.   
"No. It's Spring Cleaning Day!" Charley told them, with a smug smile.   
"Aw, this day's gonna suck." Vinnie whined.   
"C'mon. You guys can start with the living room walls." Charley said in her commander voice.   
All four mice slowly stood up and went to get the cleaning supplies. 

************************************************** 

**Later that day**

  
**** ****

"Hey, let's turn on some music." Jax suggested, as she took a sponge to one of the living room walls.   
"Sure." her bros replied in unison.   
As soon as the music started, so did the water fight.   
"Why are _we_ doing this anyway? Isn't this supposed to be a woman's job?" Vinnie complained over Aerosmith.   
Vinnie immediately regretted saying that because Jax walked up behind him and dumped her pail of water on his head. Vinnie was completely soaked.   
"Hey! Get back here!" he yelled at Jax. He scooped up his pail of water and ran after her.   
"Hey Throttle!" Modo yelled to his bro, grabbing his pail of water.   
"Wha--" :SPLASH: Throttle was soaked too. "Why you!" he said and threw his pail of water at Modo. Modo ran. But he was a second too slow and he was soaked as well.   
All this while, Vinnie was still chasing after Jax.   
"You're never gonna get me, Vince!" Jax yelled back to Vinnie but suddenly felt something wet hit her back.   
"Ha ha ha ha!!!" Vinnie laughed, sounding like a drowned maniac.   
Charley walked in. She looked from Jax to Vinnie and back again.   
"What happened here?" she demanded. She didn't look to impressed. In fact, she looked down right mad.   
"Um, we got wet. We were..." Jax took a second to think, "We got hot, so we hosed ourselves down." she explained weakly.   
"Uh huh. Why are your pails in your hands then?" Charley asked, crossing her arms.   
This time it was Vinnie's turn to answer. "Well, sweety, we needed to refil our pails." he tried to pass off as an explanation.   
"Back to work." was all Charley told them, and watched as they walked out of the room.   
Vinnie and Jax walked back to the living room dejectedly. As they entered, they saw that Modo and Throttle had had a water fight of their own.   
"You too?" Charley questioned the mice. Throttle and Modo didn't answer, but just looked at their feet.   
"All right. You guys can take a break." Charley told them.   
A chorus of cheers went up.   
Modo, Vinnie and Throttle ran for the kitchen and Jax ran for the t.v. Jax jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote comtrol. She channel surfed for a while. Finally, she found a show that was interesting. Vinnie walked in, with a plate of hotdogs balancing on one hand, and a rootbeer in the other. He sat down beside Jax and grabbed the remote control.   
"Football! All right!!" Vinnie exclaimed, setting down the hotdogs and opening the root beer.   
Jax tore the remote control from Vinnie's hand. She switched it back to what she had been watching, which was MTV.   
"Gimme the remote." Vinnie demanded, trying to grab it.   
"No.": Jax replied and stuck her tongue out at him.   
"I don't wanna hafta fight you for it." Vinnie told her with a sly grin on his face.   
"Bring it on." Jax taunted him, a smile playing onher lips.   
Vinnie lunged for her and tried to grab the remote but Jax held it out of his reach. Vinnie grabbed Jax's arms and held them behind her back. He grabbed the remote and ran for it. Jax scrambled for him and jumped on his back, making both of them fall straight for the floor. They landed on the floor with a resounding :THUD: and the remote was on the floor. They wrestled for the remote and soon Jax had it in her hand. She stood up, grinning, as she looked down at Vinnie lying on the floor, a defeated look on his face.   
"Truce?" she asked simply, as she put out her hand to help him up.   
"Okay sis." Vinnie said, as he began to get up.   
"My show was just about over anyway. Here, you can watxh your football." Jax tossed Vinnie the remote.   
"Yes!!" she heard him yell as she went to get a snack.   
  
********************************************************* 

**The next day**

  
**** ****

"G'mornin." Jas greeted, as she walked into the kitchen. Throttle was reading the paper, Vinnie was eating breakfast which consisted of leftover hotdogs, and Modo wasn't up yet. Nobody answered Jax, so she yelled, "GOOD MORNING!" so loud that Modo stumbled out of his room, asking who had made all that noise.   
"I did. None of you were paying attention to me." Jax pouted. "We have more spring cleaning to do today. Charley gave me this list of jobs to do." Jax held out the list as if it were a piece of garbage.   
"Well, I guess we better get started." Throttle suggested to them.   
They stood up one at a time and went to get ready for the day. 

************************************************************   


"Why oh why? I loathe doing spring cleaning." Jax grumbled to herself. This was the last job the mice had to do, and it had been left to her. It was now the evening. Jax wanted to race her brother. She would do anything to get out of the Garage. She glanced around her room. Throttle was off doing something in the kitchen and Vinnie, well, Jax didn't know where he was. Modo was polishing his bike for about the millionth time in the Garage.   
Jax's room was a mess and she knew it. Things were scattered all over the floor. Her bed wasn't made. _Everything has to be clean, _Charley had ordered them.   
Jax was filing papers that she had in her room when she cut herself. She looked for a band-aid. When she finally realized that there were none, she went back to filing her papers.   
_This is gonna take all night.___

************************************************************* 

**The next morning**

  
**** ****

"Whew. I'm so glad everything's done." Jax was the first mouse up and she was talking to Charley.   
"Yeah, and I didn't have to lift a finger to do it." Charley smiled to herself and went to her room to get dressed for the day.   
Jax took a sip of her coffee and waited for her bros to wake up. After all that Spring Cleaning, she finally got to have a break. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
  
****   
  
  



End file.
